The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andraeanum L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ANTHIOXI’. The new Anthurium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. The objective of this breeding program was to create a new cutflower plant with very shiny, green, oblong-cordate leaves and very durable spathes.
The new variety originated from a cross-pollination made in November 2000 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was a light green Anthurium cutflower plant designated ‘1535-02’ (unpatented), and the male parent was a cream Anthurium cutflower plant designated ‘00-0271’ (unpatented).
A single plant was selected from the progeny of the stated cross in January 2003 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by meristem tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands over a 9-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in the European Union on Jun. 17, 2016. ‘ANTHIOXI’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing of this application.